Patch - 2016.08.08
Maintenance Time *'9.00 AM - 11.59 AM' ---- Heroes *''Slashing Attack Q: ''Cast range reduced from 1850 range -> 1400 range *''Pursuing Attack Q: ''Adjusted the crowd control effect of this ability from stun effect -> immobilize effect *''Octaslash E: ''Adjusted the crowd control effect of this ability from stun effect -> immobilize effect *''Slashing Attack Q: ''Before casting animation increased from 0.3 seconds -> 0.4 seconds *''Shadow Flare W: ''Scaling damage reduced from 0.3 Bonus AD -> 0.25 Bonus AD *''Scintilla E: ''Cooldown increased from 16\15\14\13\12 seconds -> 18\17\16\15\14 seconds *''Scintilla E: ''The condition to use Octaslash E adjusted from "If Sephiroth takes damage within the duration of Scintilla E, he can use Octaslash E once" -> "If Sephiroth takes damage from an enemy hero within the duration of Scintilla E, he can use Octaslash E once" *''Heartless Angel R: ''Within One-Winged Angel state, The immobilize effect from Slashing Attack Q and Pursuing Attack Q become stun effect. *''Daishinkan Q: ''The immobilize effect adjusted from "Zoro immobilizes the target before he dashes toward them" -> "Zoro dashes toward the target before he immobilizes them" *''Daishinkan Q: ''Cast range reduced from 700 range -> 600 range *''Daishinkan Q: ''Immobilize Duration reduced from 2 seconds -> 1 second *''Kai’i-goroshi: ''Can now deal bonus true damage on hero units. *''Spirit Seizing Gaze E: ''Movement Speed reduction effect adjusted from 2%/4%/6%/8%/10% -> 10% *''Spirit Seizing Gaze E: ''Attack Speed reduction effect adjusted from 4%/8%/12%/16%/20% -> 20% ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *Cooldown adjusted from 70 - Level x 3 seconds -> 70 - Level x 2.5 seconds *Cooldown adjusted from 30 - Level seconds -> 30 - Level x 0.8 seconds *Cooldown adjusted from 90 - Level x 4 seconds -> 100 - Level x 4 seconds *Cooldown adjusted from 65 - Level x 3 seconds -> 75 - Level x 3 seconds *Cooldown adjusted from 30 - Level seconds -> 30 - Level x 0.8 seconds *Cooldown adjusted from 30 - Level seconds -> 30 - Level x 0.8 seconds *Cooldown adjusted from 60 - Level x 3 seconds -> 60 - Level x 2.5 seconds *Added UNIQUE Passive: ''All clones from ''Dalet/Chet R become immune to all damage, increases the duration of all clones by Level x 0.5 seconds and Kurumi can teleport herself to any clone on the map without replacing them for an unlimited period of time. *Added UNIQUE Passive: ''Kurumi's ''City of Devouring Time E increases the Movement Speed and Attack Speed of all allied heroes and herself while they are within the area of Devouring Time space by 10% + x Equipment Level%. ---- Item Mall *Removed Level 5 Gems from the shop. *Removed Artifact Packages from the shop. ---- Free Hero Rotation ---- Bug Fixed *Fixed Sephiroth's ( ) Pursuing Attack Q instantly dealt the damage before he reached the target. *Fixed the skill description and the damage of Sephiroth's ( ) Shadow Flare W were incorrect. *Fixed the dashing speed and the slash visual effect from Sephiroth's ( ) Octaslash E were mismatched. *Fixed Timi's ( ) Amy's Anger W could deal damage on invulnerable targets. *Fixed the skill description and the damage of Ikaros's ( ) Artemis Q were incorrect. *Fixed Monkey D. Luffy's ( ) Third Gear W didn't display leveling TIPS. *Fixed after Noire ( ) died, the explosion from Sword Mark didn't deal any damage. *Fixed Sawada Tsunayoshi's ( ) Hyper Intuition displayed the enemy location for each time he approached near an enemy. *Fixed Nero Claudius's ( ) Aestus Domus Aurea R could stun units that had immunity to skill effects. *Fixed when the duration of Yatogami Tohka's ( ) Sword of the End R ends, Tohka's attack range didn't return to its original. *Fixed Shock Trap ( ) could be triggered by the hero's corpses. *Fixed when Hunter Boy ( ) stepped on his own Frost Trap, the trap would be triggered and it would immobilize the Hunter Boy himself. *Fixed while Hei ( ) within stealth, using Flash ( ), Minions Buster ( ) or Scouter ( ) would not end his stealth state. *Fixed some non-global range skills had global cast range. *Fixed additional defensive stats abnormally disappeared. *Fixed incorrect number of unread mails in Mailbox. *Fixed Kashiwazaki Sena's ( ) Roll Horizontal Slash W and Forward Roll W could trigger the UNIQUE Passive from Ethereal Cloak ( ) but it didn't deal any damage. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Optimized Wildhammer Warrior's Charge Forward R to have a corrected AoE to deal its damage after landing on the target location. *Optimized Advertise Reporting System in the Lobby Interface, now each reported account will be recorded (flagged). When the recorded accounts are reported again, they will be instantly banned from chatting in the Lobby Interface. ---- New Features *Added Undo Function to the Item Shop in Eternal Arena **You can return all latest items you buy to Item Shop as long as you don't active skills, use items, or walk out from the starting platform. *When a player disconnects in Eternal Arena and Eternal Battlefield, they will automatically walk back to their base. *Game Mode's background changed from Insane Black Rock Shooter ( ) to Yisha ( ). *Optimized the Online Reward button ( ). *Optimized the Re-Login button ( ) in the Activities Interface. *Optimize the Tutorial Mode. ---- Activities *'Gem Upgrading Event' is now ended. ---- ----